Dream Come True
by P for Percabeth P for Pearl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you ever reached CHB as a mortal? This story is my imagination, R&R, and ell me about your imagination. I think that every PJO fangirl would want this story to be their life. All the character belong to Rick Riordan. Only the story is mine.
1. Chapter 1

My morning began as usual. I got up from my queen sized bed, went to the bath attached to my room brushed my teeth, took a bath and went to the dining hall, of course carrying my mobile with me. Nobody had woken up. The usual. I grabbed an apple and rushed out of the house while texting my mom. I entered the lift, got to the ground floor and to the garden of out grand apartment. My house was on the 20th floor, and there were only two houses on a floor, each of an area of about…idk it's pretty large. Consider this: my room has an area of around 200 metre square, and it is the smallest one, now imagine the area of my house, which has around 4 bedrooms roughly double the area of my room along with a really huge kitchen and dining area, and a living room twice as big as the kitchen.

I half expected to meet my boyfriend, Stan, at the last bench in the garden when we enter though the eastern entry. Instead of him, my neighbour- or Stan's mother- Ms. Sam van Dan was there with an extremely calm expression on her face. How can she be so calm in such a situation? When I got near her I greeted, "Good morning, Ms. Van Dan. Any news of Stan?" "Good morning, Jessie. Yes I got some news from Stan. He has gone somewhere I wanted him to. And do not worry about it, he is absolutely fine. He gave me this note to hand it over to you. And one more thing, just call me Sam." Replied Ms. Van Dan.

"Um, okay, Sam, can you tell me where is he? He won't reply to my texts or won't receive my calls. I am worried sick. Even my parents are. If he would respond it would be really amazing." I enquired.

"I'm afraid he can't. Where he is gone, mobiles are not allowed to be used." Said Sam, eerily calm.

"Thanks for the update, Sam, but you could have given it to me simply by coming to our house. It's just five feet from your house." I said, smiling awkwardly. "Anyways, bye!" with that I left. I kept thinking if Stan was a demigod. Are all those books I read, real? All those things I see sometimes real? Do the gods really exist? I think they do because of some of my observations (I'll get to that later).

But something inside my gut, continued to refuse it. I entered my room, slipped out of my sneakers and put on my house floaters. I hanged my denim jacket on the hanger, removed my shirt and slipped into my comfy tees, which I wear when at home and a jeans shorts matching my tees.

Oh! One important thing I forgot. To introduce myself. Stupid me. My name is Jessie or my friends call me Jess. I am a sixteen year old girl who love riding bikes and reading various fictional books. I am a big fan of Rick Riordan, and love reading his books. I live in this big apartment with my mom, Grace, and my dad, Alex. I grew up at SoHo, in NY, and I go to the high school run by my parents. I love studying science, maths and English. I want to become an astronomer in NASA, so I study hard to expand my knowledge of outer space.

The first thing which you'll get in your mind if you glance at me- NERD. Okay, I mean, I love reading, but that doesn't make me a nerd. There are a hell lot of thing which I do other than reading or studying. I love shopping and designing clothes, writing stories and hanging out with my boyfriend, Stan. One more thing to prove that I am not a nerd; I am surrounded by the coolest people of my school who think I'm equally cool. And I don't think it is because of my parentage, because no one, not even my teachers know who my parents are. They think that either I am an orphan or I was abandoned by my parents, so they do not tend to ask my parentage.

I have jet black curly hair, with a few highlights of light brown, just up to my shoulders, with eyes a mixture of green and blue, so they appear to be sea green. I have a nice height of five feet seven, with thin limbs and a slim figure. I have a fair complexion, because I always apply sunscreen before leaving the roof of my house. I don't like to get myself tanned. Some of my relatives comment on the colour of my eyes _Oh! Your mom has green eyes and your dad has blue, so your eyes have their colours mixed in them,_ and blah, blah, blah. Why to care for the origination of the colour of my eyes? Those are mine not theirs. But I love my eyes. I think those are the most beautiful thing on my face. Due to my eyes and hair, I tend to imagine myself as Percy Jackson's twin sister. It is also because, coincidently, my birthday is also on August 18. But alas, again, I am a normal mortal, and he is a demigod, and also a fictional character. Also I am younger than him.

I wonder if demigods and immortals actually exist. I don't know, but in times such as these, when my mind is scattered, I pray to Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty and peace, to soothe my nerves. And surprisingly, that works. I imagine, Mount Olympus floating in the air over the Empire State Building. It had been a few months since I had started praying to Aphrodite, sacrificing a part of my food to her (mostly lettuce), I try to show my respect for her by thanking her each day for giving me a such a cool and loving boyfriend like Stan. I also have a nice picture of her hanging in my room, and it is covered such that no one would notice it. I keep roses, daffodils et cetera, as they are her sacred plants. I keep a part of an apple each day for her. And surprisingly, they disappear the next morning

Back to my day, I sat on the floor of my bedroom, closed my eyes and began praying to Aphrodite. After a few minutes, I felt a warm energy surrounding me. At first I was hesitant to open my eyes, but a really smooth and calming voice cleared my doubt. "Open up your eyes dear." It was the voice of a female. She sounded a lot like my mom. I opened my eyes. In front of me was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, with warm brown eyes, long and flowing black hair, a nice and lovely figure. She wore skinny jeans, with a white crop top. Her lips were a lovely shaped of pink. She wore makeup, but it suited her perfectly. I guessed she must be Aphrodite. I curtsied in front of her (which I am really good at). Then she asked, "What do you need my child?" "I need quite a few things, can you grant those to me?" the Goddess laughed heartily. "Of course dear. I will. I got true dedication in your prayers and perhaps, you love your boyfriend so much, I had to come. Now, ask your wishes." "Um, 1. Can you please give such a vibe so that I can calm anyone with a small action, like my presence is soothing and calming, for everyone in this world. Um, 2. I want to go to the place where Stan is, and 3. My parents should not worry, about my disappearance with you, and they should know where I am." "What? Just this? Most of the girls ask for the ability to look impressive or to make anyone fall in love with anybody else. You are different. Wait, you look a lot familiar to someone. Let me think…" said Aphrodite. "Yeah, you look a lot like a gender bend Percy Jackson." I couldn't believe my ears, I would have fallen face first on the floor if Aphrodite had not prevented my fall. "You… you… mean, Percy Jackson exists? Demigods, mist, monsters, everything exists? _Th-_ the mist… mist… really exists. I knew I totally saw those things! Can you also make my ability of seeing through the Mist permanent?" I stammered. It was like a dream come true. "So cute. The first mortal who believed in the true existence. My, why I didn't have a daughter like you. You are simply amazing. What do you say, I drop you at Camp Half Blood?" asked the Goddess. "Oh my gods! Yes! Why not!" I was so excited that I completely forgot about my Stan.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so excited that I completely forgot about my Stan.

With a pink _poof_ I reached camp half blood.

I was the most amazing place I have ever been. And trust me, I have visited many beautiful places in the world including the wilderness, and clean waters in the villages of a few Asian countries.

There was a dining pavilion, just like mentioned in those books, there was the amphitheatre, in the centre of which the hearth glowed. It was just 8 in the morning yet, all the campers were sitting at their respective places. I could identify all the campers about whom I had read. Chiron, the white centaur, was in his wheel chair form, sitting at the main table with a dude who looked about 40, drinking Diet Coke, who I guessed would be Dionysus, or Mr. D. Rachel, the oracle, whose red hair was impossible to miss, was sitting with them. Aphrodite cleared her throat to gain attention. "Hello heroes, look here, I got you a new friend, and her name is Jessie. Chiron and Dionysus, I hope you'll take good care of this girl. Bye I'm leaving."

With that she suddenly disappeared and I started falling down. I tried hard to maintain my composure, and I was really calm for a person who was falling to her death. Just as I thought I died, I found myself flying, on the back of a Pegasus, who I knew was not Blackjack, because it was not what Blackjack had been described. Its fur was of a lovely shade of brown. It landed me beside the main table. Chiron came and asked me calmly, "My dear, who are you?" my voice was lost. The world I had been imagining was really in front of me. Somehow I managed to speak, "I am Jessie, a mortal girl who can see through the Mist. Also, I know many of the campers. I know that you are Chiron the centaur," I pointed to the dude sitting across him and continued, "He is Lord Dionysus," then I pointed to the red head, "she is Rachel, the Oracle," "How does a mortal girl know so many things about our camp?" said a blond girl with grey eyes, I guessed she was Annabeth. She was even more beautiful than I thought. "I… I….know you too. You are Annabeth." "But how?" she said, obviously shocked. Everyone started murmuring among themselves. "Enough. Now back to eating breakfast. Cabin counsellors, assemble in the big house for a meeting after the breakfast." Chiron turned to me. "Well Jessie, come and have seat beside Rachel. Eat your breakfast and then you can join the meeting too."

Rachel gave me a friendly nod and patted the seat next to her. I sat down. My appetite was lost because of the events since the morning, but I guessed it was going to get a lot weirder. I ate some fruits: strawberries, apples, and green grapes. I was explaining Rachel my morning and fortunately, for me, she was a good listener. She gave me encouraging sentences in between, where it was required, "We will help you find your boyfriend", "you are brave that you didn't explode" and all. What shocked me the most was the fact that the Pegasus which had caught me was not tame or friendly. He (Rachel told me _it_ was a ' _he'_ ), did not interact with any demigod, and he didn't even listen to Chiron's commands. I turned my head to see that the Pegasus was still at my side. I rubbed its snout, gave him an apple, kissed his head, then said thanks, and he flew away.

After the breakfast, each head counsellor had come to the big house just as Chiron had ordered. He was standing there, in his stallion form, with me and Rachel on his back. There was everyone: Travis and Connor from the Hermes cabin, Will from the Apollo cabin, sitting beside Nico di Angelo from the Hades cabin. He kept glancing at me as if he knew me or had seen me somewhere before. He looked nothing like how the fan-artists drew him. He did not have dark circles, rather shiny eyes, not a creepy face, but a bright one. He looked somewhat like Stan. Then there was Leo! Oh my, I wanted to hug him so badly, but I kept my fangirl-self in me. There was Katie Gardener from the Demeter cabin, Piper from the Aphrodite cabin, she was a lot more beautiful than I imagined. She looked like a younger Aphrodite. That was the reach of her beauty. Percy and Annabeth were sitting beside each other, Percy keeping an arm around Annabeth, she was leaning on his shoulder and was eyeing me cautiously, like she was studying me like a mystery book. Then there was Clarisse, from the Ares cabin. She looked like she was least interested in the conversation.

I was about to glance at the others when Chiron asked me to explain what had happened to me since the morning. And I told everything till the free fall thing. After I finished, Annabeth asked, "How do we know that you are telling the truth?" "You can do any lie detection test you want, and I'll come out clear." I said, trying to sound as friendly as possible. Behind Annabeth, Percy gave me an assuring nod, which gave me a little more confidence. Percy looked exactly the way I had imagined him. A perfect mixture of cute, handsome and cool. Then he got up and said, "I think Jessie speaks the truth. I mean, this stuff is so weird, it has to be the truth. I mean, no one can make up stuff this weird, right?" That softened Annabeth's eyes on me. Then Rachel stood up and told me that this was exactly what I had said in the morning and she trusts me.

Then Leo got up and said, "I trust her, I mean, such a cute girl cannot lie." Everyone started laughing at it. Even I was laughing. I think that helped. Annabeth's eyes softened even more, now her eyes looked friendly. At first I thought it would be difficult for me to befriend her, but now I think it won't be that difficult. Chiron cleared his throat. The assembly got silent. "So, I assume no one has any objections. Mr. D, what do you say, we make her stay with Rachel?" asked Chiron. "Do whatever you want." Dionysus said, more interested in his Diet Coke. "Rachel, do have any problem if Jessie stays with you?" "No, Chiron, no problem at all. It's nice to get a companion. I get lonely sometimes." Replied Rachel, winking to me. I cracked a grin. "So, that settles it. Everyone, off to your own work. And Rachel, take our new camper to your cave. Then do whatever you want. I think it would be good if you start learning how to fight." With that, he picked us up from is back and landed our feet on the floor. We started walking to Rachel's den. On the way, I asked her to introduce me to Annabeth and Piper as friends. I didn't like the way I was introduced so, I was going to meet some campers like a normal person (Sorry, like a mortal who can see through the Mist).


	3. Chapter 3

"Annabeth!" called Rachel. She took me to her and we did a handshake. "You can call me Jess. I prefer to be called that way." "Annabeth is just fine for me." "Can I call you Anna?" I asked. "Sure, Jess." She replied, grinning. She joined us. But before we could meet Piper, we reached the Oracle's cave. I made myself comfortable in there. It felt like another home.

"Hmm… seems like we'll need another bed and a cupboard." I said. "Even if not a cupboard, we'll need another bed." We went to the Hephaestus cabin and Leo made a bed for me. He kept on insisting that I let him make it a nice bed with all the facilities like portable light, fan, a food holder, with A.I., a monster repelling software, and what not. But I asked him to keep it simple. Just a plain bed with a comfy mattress. After an hour or so, Leo came with the most comfortable bed I ever laid my butt on. "It's amazing Leo. It's even more comfortable than my bed back home. Or any other bed I ever bed I ever lied on." "Thanks. Leo Mcshizzle, always at your service, um-" Leo thought. "Jess," I offered. "Right, always at your service, Jess." Leo smirked. I was well aware of that type of smirk. It was flirtatious. "You know what Leo, you can help me with another thing." "What?" he asked. "My boyfriend is missing. Can you help me locate him?" His smirk disappeared. That was hard for me too, considering the fact that the moment I read 'The Lost Hero', I wanted to meet him so badly. Annabeth and Rachel doubled over with laughter. "Oh, don't worry, he won't hurt you. He is always nice with my friends or anyone else unless anyone pisses him off really worse. That's really bad for the one who pissed him off butt." I said, as friendly I could get, trying to hide the blush which was trying to creep up my cheeks standing in front of Leo.

"Can we come in?" said a new voice. I didn't know whose it was, but it was of a girl. I saw a boy behind her rolling a big thing inside the cave. "Aha! Here's your cupboard, Jess" said Leo, grinning like a madman. "May I know who you guys are? I'm Jessie or Jess, preferred to be called as Jess."

"I'm Nyssa, Leo's sis, and that is Joey, another of our siblings." "Nice to meet you Nyssa, Joey." I said. "Here, your cupboard. Leo made it and we just transported it." "Aww Leo, thanks" I said while turning to Leo. "Anything for a cute girl like you Jess." He said while winking to me. "Leo, you can leave now. We need to get Jess a new outfit." Commanded Rachel, faking anger. "Okay, Okay, I'm leaving. Don't hit me with a hairbrush," with that Leo trailed off.

I hadn't adored the room as much as I could, as Leo and the others had come. "Wow," I said, my eyes were acting like the panorama mode of a camera. It was just like my room, just a little smaller in area, and minus the queen sized bed, and my dresser. Dresser! Ah! I was wearing such worn off clothes! Silly me! "Oh my, I just appeared in my bed time clothes, except for the shorts. Rachel, any nice outfit to wear?" "Wait. What? Such amazing clothes- this is your homely outfit? Like seriously? Where are you from?" asked Annabeth, amazed. I told them about my house in SoHo, NY. "What do your parents do?" Rachel enquired. I knew about both their parents so I didn't feel the need to ask about them. "My parents run a high school, own an orphanage, and own a farm in the countryside, yeah, that's it." I said, counting the mentioned on my fingers.

"So we have one rich chick with another." Annabeth said, smiling. "So, as far as your outfit is concerned, Jess, it is perfectly fine. I think you should just change your floaters into a pair of sneakers or boots." Said Rachel, searching for them in her wardrobe. "There! I found the pair perfect for you." She handed me a pair of blue Jordans, and I accepted it politely. "Thanks," I said. My phone started ringing in the back pocket of my shorts. I almost hit my head to the cavern, but then I relaxed a bit and picked up the call. It was Sam. She told me that she got to know what had happened to me and that she had told my parents the same and that they are not worrying much for me since she had assures the safety. She said to tell Stan that she was doing fine in case he was worrying. I thanked her and hung up the call.

What she just said, struck my brain. She said to tell _Stan_ that she was fine. She didn't even tell me _where he was._ How was I going to figure it out myself? Was Stan a demigod? Was-

Before I could finish my thought, Annabeth said, "Who was that Jess?"

"Ms. Van Dan, Stan's mom." I replied.

"Hey let's go around and give Jess a weapon of her own." Suggested Rachel. "Then we'll introduce her to the others."

"Would here be anyone who wouldn't know me considering my entry here?" I said slightly embarrassed.

The two girls grabbed my hand led me to the forge. I chose a nice celestial bronze spear as my weapon. It was completely celestial bronze so it couldn't hurt me, but it would be deadly for a monster. Another upper hand, the weapons of the monsters would pass right through me too. Yeah! (Silly me)

I spotted a boy with light brown hair, and felt a little different about his presence. He entered a cabin with a skull overhead, so I assumed it to be the Hades cabin.

"Be right back!" I yelled as I ran towards that boy.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Be right back!" I yelled as I ran towards that boy. He had entered the cabin when I covered half the distance between me and the cabin entrance. Anna and Rachel were coming behind me, but ignored them. I rushed into the cabin. There was the boy with light brown hair. He was standing such that his back was facing me. Oh boy, the same built, same height, I lost my voice. Somehow I managed to mutter, "Stan,"/span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The boy turned. I was right! He was Stan. He had eyes the same colour as his hair, long and perfectly shaped eyebrows, a cute and small nose to compliment his really handsome face. His chin was chiselled, and a small scar on it made him appear a little intimidating to others but not me. He got the scar when an arrow accidently hit him there because of my bad aim (Long story). /span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I rushed to him at the same speed as his. He embraced me so tightly as if I were a dream and I would flow away if he released me. Anger rushed in my nerves. I pinned him to the nearest wall and placed my right arm against his collar bone. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled at him. "What didn't I tell you?" he asked, calmly, annoying me a lot more. "You didn't tell me that this place really exists, you hid the truth from me about this part of your life by saying that I was hallucinating about the monsters because of reading too much of those books, and almost proved that I was insane, an you're asking what did you hide from me!?" I broke down. I cried on his shoulder. "This would've been a lot more exciting if you revealed the truth to me and not anybody else!" I yelled between sobs./span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Then he hugged me. Somehow he managed to drain all the sadness from me. I could've stayed in that position forever. Then I heard someone clearing their throat. "Will anybody explain what's happening?" asked Annabeth. /span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I told them the whole thing. Stan is my boyfriend. We go to the same high school and live in the same society in SoHo. /span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""…So, I assume that Hades is your godly parent." I asked, scratching my chin with my index finger./span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Yeah. And I'm really cool about this." said Stan. "But everything would've been a lot better if you would've told me everything from the beginning itself." I added, trying to sound annoyed./span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Aw, come on, you couldn't be angry at me for that reason, could you?" said Stan, pouting like a cute puppy. "Don't play the victim, Stan." I said, pouting back./span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""If your game of pouting is finished, I'd like to meet my brother's girlfriend." Said Nico, entering the Hades cabin./span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Of course bro. Nico, this is Jess, my love, Jess, this is Nico, my bro." /span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Hello Nico, nice to meet you in person."/span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Hi, wait, 'In person'?" "Ah, Stan didn't tell you guys, did he?" I asked./span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"They all stared at me with a clear expression saying em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"what/em? /span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I fished out my mobile and showed them the PJO and the HOO series, which were there, in pdf format. /span/p

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-IN" style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""How… it's impossible!" said Anna, after getting over her shock./span/p

"How is that even possible?" said Nico. Rachel looked like she was going to explode.

I mean, seriously didn't these guys notice the books while travelling in the mortal world? How is that even possible? I can understand about the demigods being dyslexic, but Rachel should have known better.

"Guys, do you have a look on the best seller authors? If you would have, then you should've known." I said, shock clear in my voice.

"I thought all this could've been a coincidence, but I should have tried to read 'em. I thought that I knew enough about Greek mythology to read those." Said Anna.

"Honestly, I have no interest in reading books, so I had no idea." Confessed RED.

"Guys, let's quit thinking about these and have some fun! After all my better half is her for the first time." Said Stan, slyly.

"I agree. Quit thinking about the shocking stuff, think about the positive ones." I agreed. It would not be good for even their half godly brains. "Guys, let's go out take take in some fresh air," offered RED. Man, even I wanted to let fresh air in my lungs instead of the astonished one.

We all moved out, while Nico di Angelo stayed behind doing 'something important'.

We were so happy on meeting each other that we were walking side by side with Stan's arm around my shoulders. Occasionally, he or I would kiss the other one's cheek. Stan was giving me a tour now so Anna and RED left for doing there daily jobs.

After a while or so, we bumped into someone. "Look out, ya ba... Stan, is she your girlfriend?" A voice asked. "Yeah. Grace, she is. Jess, meet Jason. Jason, Jess."

"Hi. Jason Grace. Nice to meet you." Said Jason, holding out his hand. He looked amazing with his icy blue eyes, blond hair and tanned skin, but way too formal for my taste. I shaked his hand and said, "Yo!Man, you're too formal. Just be like 'informal' with me 'kay?"

He laughed. "Sure. No need to stay formal. By the way, Stan, you've got a beautiful girlfriend there." He left with that, leaving Stan smirking like a maniac.

"Is he a really good friend of yours?" I enquired. "Yeah, but my best friend is-"

"Stan! Hey man, where do you think you're going? Won't you introduce me to your girlfriend?"yelled a voice. The voice would've be soothing if it weren't be so loud.

We turned to see a jogging Percy. "There, you see, he is my best friend." Said Stan. "Yo man, you're saying as if you don't know her. You were the first one to know who my better half was. I showed you so many pics of her to you." "Well it is different to meet the person in person." Said Percy.

I side hugged Percy and told him about the books too. He was not as astonished as the others, but he was gaping a little at the truth, as if he knew the truth.

I made a mental note to enquire about it later.

"You both look like identical twins, ya know. I mean, you guys look alike a lot, but standing next to each other, you look like brother and sister." Noted my love.

"Percy, would you mind if I called you my bro?" I asked.

"I won't mind it. My dear sis." Percy said.

"Yeah!" my bro and I said in unison while fist bumping.

Then I heard a snap. I turned to see Stan clicking a pic of us.

"What do you think you are doing Mister? Don't ya know smartphones are not smart choice for demigods like you?"I said faking rage. The two guys burst out laughing. I swatted both their arms and joining them in hysterical laughter too.

"Would you guys mind if I take Jess?" Asked a voice which sounded like Annabeth's 'cause it was hers.

"I would love to go with you Anna, you don't need to ask these guys. Can you teach me how to use my spear?" Saying that I left the duo to themselves, doubling over with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna and I were training the rest of the day. In the evening, Stan and I were walking in the beach, hand in hand. It was one of the most beautiful beach I had ever seen. So clean and pollution fee, and for once the sea had the 'sea green's color. So soothing.

Everything went fine until we heard a crash.  
We rushed to see what the matter was. Two people had crash landed in the amphitheater. One was a boy who looked about sixteen and the other one was a girl who looked around thirteen. She wore glasses. The boy had a bad case of acne.

Then it stuck me. Oh my gods, was this true? Was this true? No it can't be true. How-

"You look pretty shaken up." Stan brought me out of my thoughts.

"Is that- is that-" I muttered. "Yes Jess, that's Apollo and Meg McCaffrey." Stan replied, confirming my doubt. I was flabbergasted. Of all the mortals in the world what had I done to be so fortunate to meet Apollo? The Apollo! I felt like I was on cloud nine.

I was feeling dizzy. I was so astonished that I was feeling dizzy.

"Ah… Ow! My head… Where are we?" the boy said holding his head in his hands while looking around.

I was sure that they did not know where they would land. "Meg! Look! We're at Camp Half Blood. We're safe!" He yelled frantically.

Meg was wearing her usual attire, while Apollo was wearing a t-shirt that read "You are in trouble"

I rushed to their side and helped them up. "Are you guys okay?" I asked, concerned about them.

"I guess- Wait, I've never seen you _here_ before. Are you a new camper?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, I just arrived this morning. The name's Jessie." I held out my hand and he shook it firmly. I was feeling I'll explode. The world of my fantasies, is right in front of me!

"Jessie? Well, I think that I've heard somewhere before… is your nickname Jess?" Apollo enquired. "Ah, yeah. How did-?"

"Your last name dear?" Apollo interrupted. "Clerides, Jessie Clerides."

Before I could say anything further Apollo asked yet another question, "What is the name of your father? And your mother?"

"My father is Alex Clerides, and my mom's name is Grace –uh I don't know her maiden name. Whatever." "Now, now. If I remember correctly –which I do– your dad is my son. And as far as your mom is concerned, she is a daughter of Hermes."

I felt as if I had been smacked between the eyes with Pikachu's thunder bolt along with Piplup's bubble beam to intensify the shock.

I was feeling even dizzier if that was possible.

I would like to say that I had gotten over the shock instantly and everything was going fine afterwards.

But no. My brain had other ideas. As soon as it interpreted the revelation, it shut down. In other words, I blacked out.

 _Jeez Jess,_ you must be thinking, _shouldn't your brain be more flexible for these things, you know, being a daughter of two demigods?_ I know. I hate my brain too.

Anyways, when I came back to my senses, the first thing I saw was Stan's fit frame hovering over my slim one. I could see all the details of his face.

The little scar on his chin, his perfect jawline, his full lips, his chiselled nose, his misty brown eyes, his ruffled brown hair falling on his forehead, the frown on his face, his brows furrowed like he was worried, I took in all of it. He looked completely adorable.

I sat up but lied down again in a flash as I had red spots dancing in front of my eyes. I think that I might have hit my head hard when I fainted.

"Don't get up. Will said that you should sleep for at least an hour." Stan said. "For how long was I passed out? And why are your eyes misty?" I asked him.

"You were passed out for around an hour. As for my misty eyes, you were not responding to anything. I was so worried that I felt like crying. It was so hard to stop myself from crying," he said. "Now that you are awake, I am not worried anymore." He added with a chuckle.

I held his hand. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but unfortunately I couldn't since I could not sit upright. Heck Jess! Fuck the concussion. On the top of it, I can't even remember how I hit my head.

"S- Stan, was… was… was… that re-real? What I heard… I... I don't know how to react. My brain is starting to get all fucked up." (You would have noticed that I had started cussing now. Ii don't usually cuss unless my brain is really disturbed due to confusion and anger.) Anyways, I confessed that to Stan.

"Don't think about it too much. The more you put your mind into it, the more you will fuck it up." (Noticed how Stan cussed too? He usually is a fine swearer like a sailor, but when he is in good mood he doesn't cuss much.)

I signalled him to lean in closer. When he leaned in, I pulled him closer so I could kiss him. His lips, they looked so sweet and inviting, as if waiting for me to 'attack' them.

But the Fates had decided something else. Just as I was about to kiss him, somebody entered.

"Hey! Je- Oh sorry! Did I just interrupt something important?" said Percy, wriggling his brow.

"Uh- no-" then he noticed our position, blushed lightly and then got up.

"Oh yeah," I muttered, "Talk about timing."

"I'm always on time." Percy said, a smirk plastered to his face.

I tried to sit up, failed yet again, but due to yellow spots this time instead of red.

"You should rest for a while. I'm here with you until you'll be fine." Stan said. Aww! He is being adorable and caring and loving all at the same time. This is one of the reasons, why I love him.

 **Sorry for the delay guys. I hope it is worth it.**


End file.
